


子夜笙歌-点花魁

by MalusPumila121



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalusPumila121/pseuds/MalusPumila121





	子夜笙歌-点花魁

子夜笙歌-点花魁  
邀月谪仙摘星坊，春风不渡百花香。

“哦，你说的可是真的？”  
他佩着鎏金发带身着流云锦，腰间挂着一枚缀正黄流苏的盘龙玉璧，眉如远山眼如深泉，此间流转的便是青云出岫，无心而生盼了。  
虽还在梨花木桌前端着架子，那双眼睛却听了信儿，滴溜溜地打了个转儿。  
此人是谁？  
此人便是当今圣上，天子是也。  
这位皇上，是自幼登基，襁褓之中就享尽荣华富贵，这宫中的狮子绣球舞乐戏曲可是听多了生腻了，可不是这等到年纪稍长便要寻思着去那宫外坊间寻个乐子。  
“奴才怎敢骗皇上？”那个不过十二三岁的小奴凑到圣上跟前，讨喜的笑着说，“这摘星坊的名声可是在街头巷尾的都传遍了，皇上这不正愁年下烦闷没个趣儿吗？您上摘星坊里看看去！那儿可是一年四季，花草如春！”  
“那你还不快去准备！”  
这小皇帝可是耐不住性子了，丢了那染着朱砂的御笔就拽着那小太监出了宫。

“小印子的话果然不假！”这小皇帝向那摘星坊的老鸨丢了锭银子，拍拍手的功夫儿，这一串涂脂抹粉带着香味儿唱着歌儿的姐姐妹妹就摇着扇子扭着腰晃到他跟前儿来了。  
“公子可要喝花酒？”其中一个领头的大着胆子跟他说，一双纤纤玉手拎着酒壶就给这为化名的李公子斟了一杯。  
“好呀！”小皇帝歪头接过另一位姐姐叉给他的糖雪球，在嘴里咂么着甜味儿摇头说道，“不过在我们那里猜拳不叫石头剪刀布，”  
“叫带起带！”  
“带起带？”  
“诶对啦！”  
那小皇帝伸着拳头，“哈你输了！”拍着手灌那姐姐一杯甜酒。  
“李公子运气可真好！”那姐姐装着忸怩，嗔怪道，“一上来就赢了这么多把，怕是要把小女子给扒光了！”说着便一抬肩膀，把那件披着的薄纱罩衫给脱了下来。  
“嗯......”小皇帝见那女子薄衫下只穿一肚兜，胸前圆滚滚两团呼之欲出，这宫中规矩森严，他哪里见过这个，惊得不由咽了口吐沫。  
“再来！”  
那几局下去，几位姑娘都已经是衣衫不整面色桃红，而那小皇帝呢？更是输的连裤衩都差点被人家扒下来，只堪堪围着不知哪位姐姐的丝褂子遮羞呢！  
“这玩也玩了脱也脱了不知......”  
正欲做那下一步。守在门外的小印子突然拉开屏门跌跌撞撞地跪在他面前，  
“皇...李公子大事不好了！”  
“你这慌慌张张地是要干嘛！”  
“诶呀公子！”那小太监覆在他的耳边说，“段员外来了！”  
“啊！”  
这段员外本是那礼部侍郎的儿子，今天继了他父亲的衣钵头一早来面圣，和这小皇帝大扯了一通宋儒理学孔孟之道，照儿听这王阳明朱熹什么的老夫子听得脑仁痛，便随便扯了一句“此乃治国良喻先生乃济世之才......”赐了个员外这才给糊弄过去了，可没想到，怎们在这儿给碰见了！  
“一边儿去！让朕瞅瞅！”那小皇帝扒着门缝挤在小印子身边，定睛一看，这楼下堂厅里坐着的，可不就是那个满嘴君君臣臣父父子子的段员外吗！  
这下午才跟我说完要克己复礼存天理灭人欲，晚上就来寻花问柳！  
待朕玩回去！  
啊呸！  
小皇帝摇了摇头，待朕微服私访回去可一定是要治你！

啊切！  
楼下偏厅的段员外突然打了个喷嚏，揉着鼻子对旁边的韩昱文韩公子说到，“韩兄今日可是随我来了，这不过一会儿摘星坊可是要点花魁的呢！”  
“我？”那位韩公子撇了撇盖碗里的茶沫子，抿了一口说，“那还不是你硬要拽我来的。”  
“面个圣瞧把你给高兴的！”  
“韩兄自是不在乎这些！文雅如韩兄，必不肯过我这等案牍劳形的日子！”那刚当上员外的段公子忍不住与他逗逗趣。  
可正如他所说，这位韩公子是最不在意朝堂之事的了。  
韩公子韩昱文，乃是当今一品大员韩相之子，韩公子造诣极高，五岁能颂诗百篇八岁赋文霜花胜春朝极言冬日凛冽潇潇之好，令当时的翰林院士都赞叹不已，这赋辞还是小皇帝三岁生辰的贺礼，只是当时他年纪尚小还不懂这韵律之妙，便不知这韩昱文的大名。  
这韩公子本是朝廷上下一齐盼着的后起之秀，没成想加冠之后却毫无入朝为官的念头，甘愿做个闲云野鹤，终日只是评诗舞剑抚琴作画了。  
当然，这处处留情更是少不了。  
点花魁，韩昱文在心里默默啄么着，这点花魁便是要将这大大小小坊间有头有脸的姑娘都凑到一起，让这风尘客点价，价低者也要白银百两，这价高者，可就是五花马千金裘宝玉黄金搏那美人一笑了。  
这些个事儿，他韩公子当然是知道的了。  
只是今日是在摘星坊，京城四坊中的第一大坊。别的苑里叫什么青呀红呀，可这摘星坊偏要把她那些个莺莺燕燕全都封做个仙女仙娥。  
口气不小要价更是不少。  
不知今日可会整出个什么新奇花样！  
韩昱文这样想着，端着茶碗又让小厮换了一杯凤凰单枞。  
这乌龙泡得久，他倒要看看这摘星坊的谪仙人。

“滚滚滚快给我滚！”那小皇帝气得极了，慌了神儿一屁股坐在地上，扬手就把那些个姐姐给轰走了。  
“小印子！这下可怎么办！”本就是做贼心虚，这下他更是没了主意，两手一摊是又恼又怕。  
“皇上先别急！奴才倒是有个主意！”那小奴才虽也慌张，可到底是宫里摸爬滚打出来的，两眼一转便有了对策。  
“只是这法子是要对皇上大不敬.....”  
“诶呀这关头你还扯些这个！”小皇帝一听有办法是喜不自胜，还哪里管得了是上策还是下策呢，便是满口的答应。

片刻之后，照儿看着镜子里的自己，愠怒道，“小印子我看你是不想要脑袋了！这就是你的主意？”  
那小奴才自是吓得抖如筛糠。  
你一看这皇帝便知是为何。  
这鬼点子，便是把小皇帝扮作个坊里女郎好带出门去。刚刚那些个姐姐留下的纱啊丝啊此刻都围在照儿身上了，那些个钿头银篦珠钗玉簪，小印子是一股脑儿也全都别在了他的发髻上。再加上皇帝他本就是个粉雕玉琢的人儿。  
这猛的一看，还真是那么回事儿！  
“小印子！”小皇帝气得把一支步摇就扯了下来，“你跟了我这么久竟还做这错事！”  
“这碧玉簪子怎么能跟这红珊瑚的卡子配在一起！”  
“俗！俗不可耐！”  
说着便拨弄那些个熠熠生辉的珠宝首饰。  
“诶呀！皇上这都什么时候了就别管了！”小印子心里急啊，拉着皇上就往外走。  
结果刚到楼梯口就见那段员外从廊子里上来。  
“不好不好！皇上这边！”说着又把小皇帝往另一边带。  
“哎呀哎呀！”照儿被扯得不耐烦，“你到底要朕怎么样！”  
“要不奴才先去引开他！皇上您去藏一下！”那小太监见段员外越走越近，赶忙推了扇屏风让小皇帝躲了进去。

“怎么去了这么久？”韩昱文见他回来，笑着问道。  
“嗨，这不是顺带着手给咱们定了两间上房么！”段公子得意地笑着，“看吧，快开始了！”  
“各位客官，这位是我们的小凤仙萱萱，这位是鸢尾仙若若，这位是......”  
“这位是？”  
那照儿哪里知道这屏风后面竟是那斗花魁的场子，一个列跌没站稳竟把他旁边那姑娘直接推到了台子下。这下底下的看官可乐了，一剽悍的练家子直接抱起了那姑娘给定下了。  
“这位？你是？”  
照儿看着场面是吓了一跳，又见那场外小印子一直对他手舞足蹈的比划，醒过神儿慌忙拿袖子遮着脸，捏着嗓子细声细气地说；  
“我是李江湖！”  
“啊，”那摇着扇子的老鸨心里气得是要命，脸上却还得带着笑，这是哪个伙计找来的小倌竟这样不知规矩，忙把照儿揽到台前，“这位是我们新得的，蓬莱仙子。”  
“我，我不是......”  
照儿是又气又急，刚要解释又看到台下那段员外回来了，只得掩着面拼命点头。  
呦呵，这倒有点看头了。  
韩昱文这才放下了手里的茶盏，歪着头颇有兴致地看这台上的李江湖。  
这摘星坊的伙计可是极会掌灯，再加上楼里尽数燃着那百花笑的欢好之香，烟雾似云影缭绕，烛火如月色菡萏，那人站在台前灯下，身上仅披着一两件薄纱，灯影下腰身细弱隐约可见，手腕脚踝遍开柔荑。  
再说他身边衬着的，皆是荷花灯鲤鱼灯，一盏一盏地安在他身畔，香起风过，花灯摇曳衣袂翻飞，那人似嗔似怒微微皱着眉头，竟在这风月俗世生出了误落红尘的仙子之感，又似留恋凡世爱欲，虽翩然欲归却难舍难分。  
这前有诗仙李白曾赋“云想衣裳花想容”，极言衣饰之美贵妃华贵。  
而今看来，韩昱文笑着摇了摇头，这不染不扮无妆无饰却更令人难掩心动。  
全凭台上那人露着的一双眸子，摘星两字便就不是夸大奇谈了。  
像是昆仑山上落进通天银河的两颗星子，隔着迢迢千万里，也向他投过脉脉如水的一瞥。  
韩昱文笑了一下，“这人我要了！”，说着便从怀里掏出一张银票拍在了桌子上。  
“这......”老鸨见了大惊，今日怕是客人破财生意不能长久，这花魁的价才设了不过五百两，这位公子一出手便是千两，岂不是还未点娘子，就出了花魁了？  
不过她只求有得赚，见机行事把那花魁的牡丹镂空发钗给别到了照儿头上，拎着那还未回过神儿来的人的手说，  
“李江湖，就是今日花魁！”

“快点吧啊！虽然你是刚来的，但是只要你好好干，这日后富贵的机会可是有的是，”老妈子那是上赶着的，引着照儿往那楼上的锦间儿里面送，“今天这客人，你说什么也要给我陪好了！”说着，在照儿袖子里塞了个碧绿瓶子，拿着孔雀翎的羽扇拍了一下照儿的屁股，把他一把推进了锦屏内。  
“哎呀！”  
照儿这脚下踉跄踩了自己的裙摆，向前一扑打了个滚就挨到了那人的脚边。  
这一摔一扯，他的步摇是也松了衣衫是也开了，珠翠琉璃是落了一地，一缕青丝散了下来，柔柔地贴着他的脸颊，垂在他赤裸的肩头，只露出他羞红的耳朵尖。  
直到现在，他才知道自己怕是误打误撞接了客了。  
这可如何是好？  
心里想着，眼神便顺着那人的鎏金厚底云纹靴往上瞄了过去，蜀锦苏绣长腿窄腰，正坐在那里仰头品酒。泼墨的褂子大敞着，那人是丝毫不顾及，裸露着自己蜜色的壮实胸膛和纵着肌肉的腰腹。  
嗯......照儿不禁吞了吞口水，这样的人他可是从未见过，就连当时武状元监试也未曾有如这男子般欣硕之人。  
我是不是该勾引他？  
这可是他母后教给他的词，“那个妖孽郑氏竟勾引你父皇！”于是他便知道了，想留一个人在身边，你就得勾引他。  
再往上看，便是一幅剑眉星目俊朗无双的面孔，眉生的好是自带英气，那眼睛可就生的更好了，不怒自威，眼神下却是藏着柔情的，叫你知道那人虽是尊贵但确是可亲可敬的。  
此刻，那双眼睛正要饶有兴致地对上了他的目光，照儿脸一红就低下头去。  
“怎么，看就大大方方地看，”那男子又为自己斟了一杯酒，“在下韩昱文，难道哥儿你没见过男人吗？”  
说着便拂过他的脸捏住了他的下巴叫他抬头，指腹轻轻按在他的嘴角旁，有意无意地擦过他唇边的小痣。  
“你叫李江湖？”这位韩公子压着嗓子，钟石玉磬的朗朗之声，若山林能语便就应该如此人一般吧。  
“没，”这小皇帝不知怎的就摊了自己的小字，“他们都叫我照儿。”  
“照儿，照儿？是明月照青松的照儿，还是照影摘花花如面的照儿？”那人笑着歪头瞧着他，几句话间就不动声色地把这小皇帝引到了自己怀里，“不过在我看，倒是树阴照水爱晴柔的照儿。”  
说着，俯身就要亲他。  
韩公子目光赤裸炽热，直勾勾地盯在他的脸上。论他再怎么不谙世事，此时便也知道自己被轻薄了，别了脸就要躲。  
恼怒地呵到，“你这个登徒子好大的胆子！”  
韩昱文听罢哈哈大笑，“您这摘星坊，我看是找不出几个正人君子了。”  
“鄙人平日里就是放荡，今日，我这个登徒浪子更是当定了！”  
说着，那手就把他往自己怀里一揽，那层似有若无的轻纱这下是在他的几下挣扎间彻底失了作用，从他的肩头滑到腰迹，这锁骨腰线胸脯小腹，便都被那人看了个遍去。  
照儿自幼便是养尊处优娇生惯养，这身上哪里不是肤如凝脂肌肤胜雪，白玉般的肩头雕着一幅玲珑骨，嫩藕样的手臂染着轻罗云锦，整个人如同晴峰初雪，拥着粉妆玉砌。  
“你家妈妈是怎么教你的？”韩昱文的手顺着他的肩膀往下滑牵了那人的手来细细把玩，“怎么，一点也不知道吗？”  
照儿被那人轻声细语地一撩，哄得是顺了他的心意，自己也是甘愿的，捧着韩昱文的脸说，“还是知道一点的。”  
说罢便印了一个吻在那人嘴角，抬头见他似是无动于衷，又细密地在他唇上吮了起来。  
“这样还不对吗？”这小皇帝亲的细心，毫不知道自己弯着腰勾着手臂，整个人都嵌到了那韩公子的怀里。  
“有点意思了，”韩昱文怎会错过这等好机会，收紧了手臂把他彻底箍到了胸前，“得这样。”  
说完不等照儿有反抗的机会，按着他的头就覆上了他鲜妍的嘴唇撬开他的齿贝直挑着他的舌尖吸吮。  
照儿被他勾的只得遂了他的意，任由他搅着自己的唇舌是越吻越深，手掌绵绵地在他胸口上毫无作用地推搡，连欲拒还迎都说得牵强。  
“唔...”照儿由他吻得有些缺氧，靠在他的肩头是连连低喘。韩昱文顺着他的背剥落他身上堪堪挂着的衣服，从他的腿根就向下摸去。  
“嗯...”被擒住了那物件儿照儿自是慌张，不安地在他怀里扭动，就要逃。  
“乖，”韩昱文放开了他让他喘口气，“别怕，你不会哥哥来教你。”说着便又舔着他的嘴角描着他的唇峰，加大了手上的动作。  
“嗯...啊...”那小皇帝哪里受过这个，也不知如何抵制，只知追欢逐乐顺着他手下的动作一下一下弓腰扭臀送到那人手里。  
待到情欲正被撩拨而起，那人却又停了动作。  
“想要吗？”韩昱文坏心眼儿地在他耳边吹着气。  
“想...”照儿自是觉得应该羞赧，红着脸蠕着被他亲红的嘴唇答应。  
“那你得先自己来。”韩昱文说着把那碧绿的小瓷瓶放到照儿手上。  
“这？”小皇帝自是不知这有何用，便打开了瓶子倒了一些在自己手上，闻着好似母后绞脸的雪花膏，便捋着自己的指尖给抹匀了。  
韩昱文不禁哑笑，又开了一瓶玫瑰胶在他的掌心，霎时间照儿便觉得他握着自己的手开满了那芬芳的花儿，“来，”韩昱文引着照儿的右手到他身后，“我来教你。”  
说罢，便按着他一根手指塞了进去。  
“啊...”异物入侵小皇帝自是吓了一跳，有那香膏的润滑倒不至于生涩，只是自己这肠壁吸吮的感觉着实诡异，令他不免有些害怕。  
这屋里早就被那百花笑的香给浸透了，韩昱文看那照儿伏在自己的肩头，面如桃花眼尾似兰，不免情动，便更是加大了手上撩拨得幅度。一时间，照儿在他怀中喘息不已，流出的前液都浸湿了身下的绒毯。  
“嗯...”小皇帝他弓着身子送自己到韩昱文的手中，后穴却因那霜乳滑腻，绵痒不止，自觉地又探进一根手指，无意识地越插越深。  
“啊！”不知是碰了自己哪处，尾椎一阵酥麻连带着肠壁缴动，照儿一个没忍住呻吟着射在了韩昱文的手里。  
他自是年幼不更事，快感来的是蹊跷汹涌，等这爽利过去，小皇帝是吓得留下两行泪来。  
“我这是怎么了？”他战战巍巍地仰头问道，“怕不是病了要死了吧！”  
那双眼睛噙着水，不用巧笑倩兮足以倾国倾城，眼波流转红妆欲染，自是三分妖娆七分可怜，被那天真无知一衬，叫人不免心生怜爱，更是欲一亲芳泽了。  
“是，你这是得病了，”韩昱文存心要逗逗他，“不过你这若是听我的，便可治好了。”  
小皇帝一听有救，忙不迭的点头，“先生随说便是，我自是听先生的！”  
“好，”那韩昱文又捋了他一根手指伸了进去。  
“嗯...”三根对于这初经人事的照儿来说已是十分难耐，那肠壁被激得流着水儿，腻在他指尖是又滑又黏，着实不好受。  
“好，现在把手指弯一弯......”  
照儿虽是难受，却也听话，手指随他说的攒了起来，这反复一摩擦间，他似是发现这能解自己一时之痒，便当真以为是能治病了。抠挖之间，爽麻自是不必说，等到后来，竟是连病或不病的都不顾忌了，只想着要深些，再深些。  
“啊...嗯...”水声淫靡轻喘生媚，可他那后面却是愈发空虚，肠道蠕动着一波又一波催促着他找点什么更长的更粗的来。  
“先生快来帮帮我...”那小皇帝低声恳求着，“那里又不好了......”  
“是怎么不好？”韩昱文慢条斯理地捻着照儿红透了的乳尖，勾着他胸脯的形状揉捏着他胸前的两拥雪。  
“痒...很痒...”那小皇帝被情欲逼的躺倒在了韩昱文的身下，倚着软垫大张着自己的两条腿，弓腰用手指操弄着自己。  
那场面，还真是活色生香。  
“好，那我就来帮帮你。”韩昱文的眼色一暗，沉着嗓子哑声说道，拉了他的手出来环上了自己的脖子，按着照儿的胯是一插到底。  
“啊！”这小皇帝哪知道面子里子，被他激得软着音拐着弯儿是叫了出来。  
自觉那东西粗硬，便弯着腿勾上韩昱文的腰，扭着屁股让自己舒服些。  
他这一动可不要紧，迁带着后穴的嫩肉是被韩昱文用力一蹭，腰软的是撑也撑不住，直接落到了他的怀里，被他侧着身子，一手揉捏着乳尖，另一手抬着他的腿玩弄他的臀肉玉茎。  
这小皇帝是从上到下里里外外都被他韩昱文给吃干抹净了。  
“不行...不行！”那东西是越插越深越涨越大，一下一下飞快地在他那里烫过去，照儿带着气音抽泣着尖叫，快感犹如钱塘江春潮，冲的他喘不过气来。  
眼泪难以自持，顺着脸颊一颗一颗就溜了出来，引得韩昱文爱怜不已低头轻啄着他的脖颈在他耳边小声安慰道，  
“宝贝儿没事啊了，还有一下下就好......”  
这一下，可就是快把那一炷香给燃尽了。  
照儿最后是嗓子也哑了，浑身是瘫软无力酥成了一汪春水，身下的衣裤脏乱一片，等到他的肠壁又一次缴得厉害，那人才终于肯放过他抽了出来射在了他大腿根儿。  
而那小皇帝呢，喷出来的东西颜色淡的很。只觉得头顶得上的金鱼灯啊荷花灯啊是飘啊飘都游了下来，最后全都轻轻柔柔化成了他唇边的一个吻。  
“睡吧，”他听见那人说，“我看着你呢。”

 

三日过后，御用书房紫竹斋。  
“皇上，这位是微臣犬子。”  
“嗯，请上来吧。”  
那小皇帝的屁股还没好，懒懒地倚着那玲珑软靠，支着头看书是连眼皮也没抬一下。  
“参见陛下，小民韩昱文。”  
啪叽，那本《开元天宝遗事》就掉到了地上。  
“韩？韩昱文？”

回去的路上，韩相问他儿子：“怎么，这初次面圣你还是不想入朝为官？”  
“不，不是，”韩昱文笑着对他父亲说，  
“这御前侍郎我是当定了！”

“皇上，”那韩侍郎自恃腹有诗书，口气也是大得很，“这《资治通鉴》昨日还能记得‘人皇氏者，主不虚王，臣不虚贵’，怎么今日就忘了？”  
那坐在楠木椅子上的小皇帝想起昨日这韩侍教他的场景，咽了口吐沫，心虚地说，“那我把这卷再抄一遍。”  
“逗你呢，照儿还真信了。”韩昱文抽了小皇帝手中的御笔出来，“这长进是有了，可是我们照儿手都抄红了。”  
“叫你哥哥我.....”  
“好是心疼啊!”  
“韩昱文你大胆！”  
“皇上可要顾得龙仪可别失了态！”  
“照儿别气了，”他揽过小皇帝的脸亲了一口，“小厨房磨了杏仁茶，我一会差人给你送来啊？”  
甜甜绵绵，和我们照儿一个样。


End file.
